wikiislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Jude Stark
Jude Stark (née McCartney) is a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815 and the overbearing mother of Vincent Stark. Biography 'Early Life' When she was twenty-seven years old, Jude married the man of her dreams, Robert Stark. At first, their marriage seemed perfect as they even bought their own small house together. One day, during a candlelit homemade meal, Robert received a call from the hospital; telling him that a woman he got pregnant died after giving birth to her son, James Snow. He decided to keep this a secret from Jude at first. However, after deciding it'd be better for the child to be with a loving family, he told Jude the truth about his affair and child. Jude was distraught after first hearing the news and she even smashed some furniture. After managing to compose herself, she forbade Robert from naming the child "James Stark", insisting it have the name of it's "whore mother"; "Snow". After a while of looking after the child, Jude was left home alone with it, so she took the opportunity to scratch its cheek with her nail. ("The Bastard") 'Season 1' Jude is one of the survivors of the plane crash and comes out unscathed. Shortly after the crash, Jude attends to a cut on the arm of a stranger, whilst her step-son, James Snow, sits nearby her holding his injured leg in pain. Later that night, Jude gather's around the campfire with the rest of the survivors. She sits with her husband, Robert Stark, and they both sit with their unconscious ten year old son, Vincent Stark. The three are watched by James, who is sat just a few meters away. Jude is present when all of the survivors hear the "monster" of the jungle at night time. ("Lost, Part 1") Jude is present when the "monster" of the jungle is heard again, but she doesn't appear to show any emotion that her step-son, James and the other two survivors are in grave danger. When Renato Fernandez presumes James, Josh and Elise dead, Elise witnessed him try and claim leadership, and doesn't care about his accusations. After Renato is struck down by a mysterious figure, Jude runs around the site looking for Vincent. When she finds him, she picks him up with all of her strength and flees into the jungle with him; separating from her husband , Robert. ("Lost, Part 2") After fleeing, the survivors meet back up together and begin to set up a small camp on the beach. Jude sets up a tent for her to stay with her unconscious son, Vincent. When James and Josh return after a day of being missing she stands back in the distance, glaring unhappily at him. Later on, when James goes to visit his injured brother, Jude is caught in an awkward situation when she has to watch James be kind to her son. When things begin to get emotional, Jude tells James that she should leave, which he does. ("The Bastard") Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Supporting characters